halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Teishou Okaeshin
"The sword can cut through the shadow, but it’s the heart…the heart, that keeps the brilliance shining, that keeps the star twinkling." - Kokoro no Hitotsuboshi Xu Feng (徐风) is a Shinigami, Vice Captain of the Blitzkrieg Strike Unit. ''Personality'' Pigheaded, loud, and mercurial, Feng leaves an impression on almost everyone she comes across. Laughter comes easily to her, and she is often perceived as not having a care in the world, singing and dancing through life. Under the confidence and bravado, however, Feng harbors a sensitive heart which longs to be loved and accepted. Yet some people find that a difficult task when met with her blunt honesty and sharp tongue of which she spares noone, friends or enemies. She is a spirited and free soul, compassionate under her tough attitude, and possesses a quirky, if somewhat evil, sense of humor. Feng also exhibits an almost innate understanding of people and the relationships which bind them together. This insight is often taken as nosy and irritating, but some find it a relief to be able to be understood and loved for what is underneath the mask. Feng loves easily and wildly, and although stripped of any naïveté, Feng retains a youthfulness many find refreshing, some annoying and childish. As an veteran officer of the Third Division, Feng enjoys teaching and mingling among the newly graduate. She is a skilled storyteller, and shares her own exploits with pride. However, she is also inclined to twist facts and blow up the truth at a whim. Being uneducated, when the actual administrative responsibility of her rank appears, Feng is often found to be unavailable. It is common knowledge that she cannot spell and hates to fill out form. She is often at her best, bullying and delegating such paperwork to whoever is available. From this aversion to being chained to the desk, Feng has garnered a sort of mocking arrogance over those who are organized or especially skilled in this area, a derogatory standard which is also shared by nobles and other people she labels as “stiffs”. Outside of such thankless tasks, Feng throws herself at everything with passion and enthusiasm. She believes that with dedication and love, anything is possible. Thus, she often follows her heart, blatantly disregarding duty. Through these misadventures, she keeps with her a kind of street-smart, developed by an observant and careful mind. She values friendships highly, and will do anything to help those in trouble, fearing for their own livelihoods as well as hers. As love is easy for her, fear is just as powerful. Feng fears losing those she loves, hating being alone in a crowd. With an ego disparate to her size, she fears being helpless and failing. It is her belief that it is because of these fears that she is where she is today. So while she fights to keep them from overwhelming her, she accepts them in order to understand herself. When in battle, Feng depends on her own natural speed, stemmed from her love for the sense of freedom the thrill of the run, and her arsenal of street tricks, many of them looked down upon by the more conservative shinigami. Caring little for what they think, the young girl finds nothing wrong with using dirty means if it means saving lives. ''Appearance'' Feng is built lithely, lightly tanned from her time spent in the sun. Fast, flexible, and (usually) graceful, Her body shows the signs of her former street life, a former life of quick escapes and nimble acrobatics. Her hands and feet are decorated with small scars and calluses. Most of these were gained from less than honorable activities. Occupational hazards, if you will. A bit ragged and short in the back, and sleekly long where it falls before her ears, her raven black hair is layered and slightly wild. Ever since an incident with her zanpakutou, it had obtained purple highlights, adding to the shinigami's already unusual appearance. Her eyes are almond shaped, and flash between the colors of a dark, deep brown, to a lively, dancing hazel. They are incredibly vivid and brilliant in their hue, and are sometimes uncomfortably perceptive. A fine jaw and stubborn chin sets her face, but to soften her visage, a smile often graces her expression. Sometimes, that smile is accompanied by a bright, dreamy look in her eyes as her mind drifts to something distant or romantic. Ever since an academy field trip to the real world, Feng had delightfully discovered nail polish. These days, she is rarely found without her nails painted in some extravagant color or design, despite them often being chipped by the scrapes she gets herself into. To add to her oddness, Feng always goes around barefoot, most likely due to her bringing up in the poorer parts of Rukongai. She wears the traditional shihakushou with only some slight differences. Finding the double layers too restricting, especially for her arms, she had the sleeves of the kosode removed and the shitagi's rolled up. When the sleeves of her shitagi fall (which it does often), the flowing white sleeves are frequently likened to wings. Also, to remind her of where she came from, her friends from Rukongai made her a charm of a running wolf, which hangs beside a feather, a charm which she always keeps wrapped around her obi. The traditional three Geflügeltes Zeichen of the Brand of the Third were brought back into fashion at the end of her Third Seat career. Given to her by her old friend, Nakami Kihou, Feng had the original design placed at her ankle, one wing each placed on either forearm, and one, at Kihou's suggestion, as a tramp stamp. The wings on her ankle are full and sweeping. They are pure white, and shimmer under the light. On her forearms, the tattoos are sleek, graceful, and vibrant. They respond to Feng's every emotion, changing between shades of violet to display her feelings. Both tattoos move as they are alive. Fluttering, quivering, always flying as if passed by an easy wind.Only the tramp stamp stands still. However, racy in every way and definition and as dark as death’s midnight itself, the tribal wings there are enough as they are. To complete her eccentric ensemble, Feng wears her Lieutenant badge around her right shoulder, almost like a brooch. It's silk, violet ribbon greatly contrasts with the smaller than usual Vice-Captain insignia, the wood being made of white ash. ''Story'' Feng’s first memory was of wandering the alleys of the 63rd District as a small child, lost, bewildered, and without any memory of who she was. Fortunately, she was found and taken in by a band of street rats and was given the name Teishou after they found her singing softly whenever she thought noone was listening. Learning how to fight, how to run, and how to steal from the boys of the “pack”, Feng grew up under the wing of the two leaders, the oldest boys, Hakumei and Jex. Slowly, the pack, pushed by the practical yet idealistic visions of Hakumei, fine-tuned their less than legal escapades until they found it in their way to help the people of the poverty stricken 63rd. These same ideals impressed upon Feng the power and importance of friendship and she too harbored the desire to help the people who had taken her. Thus, thanks to her friendly and curious nature, Feng found herself inadvertently opening up the hearts of the usually aloof and bitter citizens of the 63rd, making a friend of many of them, including an old woman only known as Baba who gave her the name Feng. As she grew older, her passionate dreams and her will to fulfill them brought her up in the eyes of the pack until she took the place of Jex when the older boy mysteriously disappeared. Years of the slow building of the 63rd ensued, and Feng was happy, until a turn of fate drew her into the shinigami circle. In a fit of anger at a shinigami who was abusing some street kids, Feng happened to release a jollt of power, that although weak, stunned the man. Surprised and angered, the shinigami reported her to Seretei, but instead of punishing her, Feng was pressed into the Academy.. Yet she did not hold the same awe the citizens of Rukongai did for these powerful warriors. Instead, she remembers those years where laughter was cut off by an arrogant sneer, and submission was the key to survival. She went through the Academy steadily, excelling in speed drills and hand to hand combat, but often reprimanded during field exercises for trusting her instinct as opposed to her instructors’ logic. During that time, Feng attracted many friends who enjoyed her sense of humor and romantic tendencies, friends who helped her overcome her initial dislike of the shinigami. She graduated with little fanfare, and took her place within the shinigami ranks with a less negative perspective of the system, but with a determination to improve relationships between Seretei and Rukongai. Not long after her initiation into the Blitzkrieg Strike Unit by her Sixth Seat officer, Ri Caishin, Feng found herself shoved into a role as a leader of a group of shinigami charged with taking down a generator during the SQN invasion. They succeeded, but not until after the yet untried girl found herself burdened with the deaths of two women and the people she had killed. From the grief and the desire to make every future death count for a better life for others, Feng found herself training in secret with a Vizard, leading her to adapt her street smarts with the fighting skills of a trained warrior. In the meantime, Feng discovered Jex employed within the Fourth Division, bringing forth a suspicious and bitter meeting between the two estranged friends. They parted with less animosity, but with an unresolved conflict still brewing between them. Not long after, with the prodding of her Vizard teacher, Feng first connected with her nameless blade, ultimately learning the winged wolf’s name during a game of fetch. Her attainment of shikai brought Feng to the attention of her superior officers, eventually leading her taking Ri Caishin’s place as 6th Seat when he was promoted to 5th Seat. Feng soon began to learn the responsibilities of her new position, evaluating graduates and helping transfers assimilate, one of which included a certain bouncy shinigami named Kyuto. The two girl’s friendship blossomed and they soon became close to sisters, although both deny it vehemently whenever the point is brought up, often making faces behind each other’s backs all the while. Eventually, the rise of unrest in the 63rd District brought Feng back to her roots, as she found her pack torn apart and uncertain, prowling a collapsing district, filled with a strange sense of death and danger. The work was that of the shinigami she had assaulted before being taken into Seireitei, a sadistic noble by the name of Galoris. In the end, she thwarted his attempts at revenge, leaving him in the angry hands of the residents of the District he had abused, but found herself exiled from the very people she loved as they blamed her for the deaths she had not been able to prevent. Broken-hearted, Feng returned to Seireitei, carrying the guilt and shame carved into her heart along with an unexplained fear of kidou ingrained by the tortures Galoris put her through with his skill in magic. A time went by where Feng continued to wallow, only rising back into the semblance of the girl she had been during the Grand Tournament of Seireitei. Determined to have a good time, the young officer entered the competition, only to find that her first opponent was Jex. The tension between them came to a head, as Feng took down her old friend, and in truth, her old crush, disillusioned by the change she saw in him. Moving on to the next roung, Feng fought and lost against Takebachi Soramaru, an easy going noble who outclassed her in every way. It was in this tournament, when Feng began to get an inkling of the unreasonable fears she had of kidou. The tournament hailed the return of the long absent 3rd Division Captain, Ritoru Furousha, a man Feng had at first regarded with slight suspicion for his noble status, but warming up to him after the kindness he showed her when the Captain of Research and Development humiliated her in front of a tournament crowd. Respect followed soon after as Feng met with him during a party celebrating the new beginning for the 3rd and a training session with 1st Division member Kago Kazunari and fellow Blitzkrieg fighter Okashii Yasuragi. The Captain’s fervor to mold the 3rd into the perfect fighting machine pulled Feng in the direction of her long ignored fear of kidou. With the help of Kyu, the hesitant girl found her confidence once again under the tutelage of kidou master Sayis Inuzari, Vice Captain of the 12th who helped her partly overcome her fear of demon magic. It wasn’t long after when Ritoru Taichou called Feng forward to train others in the division and bring her and the rest of the 3rd into brutal excersizes in order to prepare them for the uncertain future. Shortly after, Sayis became captain of the 10th division, organizing those talented in demon magic, among them three of the Blizkrieg's number. With the momentum started by the kidou master's determination to work with all divisions, Feng's dream for a interconnected Gotei began to take place. Because of her work with the 10th division and the success she had in bringing the 3rd division into a tightly-knit family unit, Feng was promoted to 3rd Seat. These new responsibilities sat heavily on the young officer as she assisted her captain in molding the Blitzkrieg ranks. Feng bore this new burden of rank proudly, looking out for the greener members of her the division the best way she could. However, as the strenuous work took its toll, she became irritable and unsatisfied, going as far as to pushing her startled Strikers over their limit. It took a casual, but touching meeting with her division's two newest members, Amanda and Tougen, to melt her heart once again. a side note: Around this time, Feng helped to bring the Brand of the Third back into fashion Feng set forth on a new road, mothering her fighters as an older sister would. Her exploits led her to be sent on a top secret mission to the human world, where she inadverdently met her descendants and their friend Nora. Before she could delve further, she was called back by the rumors of war, and the return of her Captain and Vice-Captain. They summoned her a few days later to promote her to the rank of Vice-Captain. It was with surprise and delight that she took her place beside her senior partner, Kyuu, determined to help him in his efforts to hone the Third Division for battle. The thoughts of family never left her, however, and even as she met with her Captain and fellow Lieutenant over the tables of war, she snuck into the libraries at night to find the truth of the clues she had gleaned from her trip to the human world. It was here where Feng discovered her Chinese heritage and the death of her, her parents, and a brother she never knew during an attack on their village by the Manchu. Thus comforted by knowledge, she headed into the invasion of Hueco Mundo behind Captain Ritoru with a light heart. ''Zanpakutou'' Sealed Form Feng's zanpakutou is an ordinary uchigatana in appearance. However, The blade is longer than most uchigatanas, making it closer to the length of a nodachi, and the hilt is also slightly longer than usual, making it an unusual sword for Feng to wield due to her height. The hilt (and tsuba) are made of delicately white jade, encased by a thin, intricate black grip. The tsuba is in the shape of a simple arrow. Sometime during her time in the academy, Feng carved a picture of a wolf and the following poem onto the sheath: “For those who need me ''I will rise like a star ''And watch over their tears” Her zanpakutou is worn across her back, held in place by a delicate silver chain with the hilt across and behind her sword arm. The chain wraps across her body, and then loosely around her left shoulder. Since discovering the name of her zanpakutou, Feng found, to her surprise the name of the blade inscribed into the new vaguely iridescent violet sheen of the metal and her shikai's release command inscribed on the opposite side. Zanpakutou Spirit A large female wolf with white wings, Kokoro no Hitotsuboshi has a myriad of violet tribal markings covering her white fur. She has thick fur at her legs, saber fangs, and eyes the same color as Feng's. To her, Feng is just a grown up baby sister, one who she can be immensely proud of. Kokoro cares about her deeply, but is not above teasing her relentlessly whenever the opportunity arises. Equally as playful, but a lot more sensible, and incredibly fierce in battle, she complements her wielder’s youthful passion with her wisdom, but gets easily frustrated when her advice is not heeded. Shikai '''Heart's Morning Star' (心の一つ星 Kokoro no Hitotsuboshi) *'Release Phrase': Sing with abandon (歌い捲る Utaimakuru) *'Form': When Feng strikes her sealed zanpakutou vertically in the ground, the impact sets a vibration (similar to a tuning fork), and as she speaks the release command, the blade flows back around Feng's hands, turning into incredibly thin strands of silk-like steel. The steel strands wrap around her fists, forming into wrist and hand wraps the same color as the unreleased uchigatana's blade. The strands finish loosely, forming a long ribbon on each end of the wrap, flowing continuously around Feng's forearms over waves of sound. The individual strands in the wrap are sharp and as they vibrate, causing a slight tearing affect with each strike. Every now and then, streaks of deeper violet lance through the wraps in tribal shapes. Abilities *'True Heart (''Seiki): ' In the depths of a fighter is a hunter, a beast, a feral spirit, a true heart few people can ever bring themselves to recognize. With Seiki, the hidden depths of Feng's passion surface for all to see, and her instincts sharpen, elevating her wilder nature and reflexes along with all five of her senses. With such raw instinct unleashed, the control Feng had as a civilized being all but vanishes, leaving behind an individual surging with dynamic emotions. These emotions radiate from Feng in vigorous torrents, revealing her deepest feelings for all to witness, whether it be fear, anger, despair, love, or happiness. This ability costs 100 reiatsu every turn to use. *'Resonating Heartstrings(Kyuomei no Kinsen): ' The fear of the unknown had often haunted Feng's as a young street girl living in a hiding world. In order to overcome, she found the solution was not fighting the fear, but discovering what made her afraid. And so the unknown becomes known. Strengthening the hum of her blades by singing softly and taking strength from her zanpakutou spirit's howl, Feng can reverberate objects, and in receiving the disturbance of the air in return, she can map out the affected area in a 50 feet radius, including anything or any person within it. Subtle and efficient, this ability is difficult to detect unless those in the affected area have reiatsu 1.5 times that of Feng's. Each turn costs 100 reiatsu The hum and song are audible to those within a 10 feet radius of Feng, and cannot be heard through a wall. The steady sound is punctuating by a rhythm of beats, but it seems to weave in and out of itself, giving it the musical quality of a canon. Bankai coming soon... ''Trivia comingsoon... ''Gallery'' coming soon... Category:Third Division Category:Shinigami Category:Vice-Captains